THE CHRISTIAN LEGACY 1
by VistaVisCartatia129
Summary: In a final throw-down to save the world, the Greeks, Romans, and Christians must unite to save the world from new threats, defeat the anti-Christ, and save the world (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)
1. The Virdi

**THE LEGEND OF CAMP YAWEH**

_PERCY_

We were there, camp Jupiter

You see, after spending a week, okay? A WEEK at school, and we had been called on another mission, apparently worse than Geae. seriously, if they kept getting more dangerous, they next book would be called **"Percy Jackson Vs. very, very, VERY angry Mom"**

We walked to the _pricipia, _where I saw Reyna. I wondered what could be more dangerous than Geae, but whatever it was must've been pretty bad.

"Welcome, Percy and Annabeth" she smiled "I would like to show you something" She led us to the area wit metal bars. I figured that we were going to figure out what was down there.(go figure) Reyna tapped on the right-most bar three times, then spoke a random jumble of words in Latin, and it slowly opened.

As far as underground secret storehouse/dungeons go, this one was pretty nice. Reyna led us over to an old looking piece of machinery. "I thought demigods didn't use technology?" She looked at me as if it was a dumb question, which, it probably was. "this is a magic detector" she said, patting the machine "it can detect large, concentrated areas of magic, weaker areas red, and stronger areas closer to purple, and religious, but little magic in green" she pointed to the screen. It was a map of America, It showed traces of red almost everywhere, with a large purple spot near new York, one near California, and... "There's three!" I said, surprised.  
There was a large green spot close to camp Jupiter.

"You see, Percy" Reyna said " you knew about the Greeks, and the romans, but, as the most powerful religion of it's time, there are.." She paused.  
"The Christians" She pointed to the green spot "that's camp Yaweh" Annabeth looked surprised.

"Did Chiron know about this?" She Asked "Probably not. only the countries that Immediately knew about Christianity know about Know About camp Yaweh. That... kinda just includes Rome..." "So, why are you telling us this?" Asked Annabeth "The Silibine books" Said Reyna. "There is a prophecy, and, well, ever since we defeated Geae, the Christians, well, they have been more active, agitated, but, we keep an eye on them, so, mostly the prophecy" "Okay" I said "let's hear it" She bit her lip "I, I can't. It mentions after the prophecy, that it is only the right of the... what was it?... _Vistasolvetude,_ or something" "so... I guese that means we have to find them, huh" I said. "yes, and I've prepared transport for you, whenever your ready" me and Annabeth looked at each other. "we're ready" we told her.

"then lose no time, you must make haste to meet the Christians!"

* * *

We arrived at the camp via eagle, lucky not to be shot out of the sky by several manned anti-aircraft turrets that had trained laser targets on us, as if to say _"hello! we are going to kill you now!"_ the eagles dropped us of at the entrance, where three people waiting for us at the entrance, one wearing a starched olive green uniform with several medals pinned on, with very light skin, blonde hair and teal eyes, one wearing mostly regular clothes, fair skin, hazel eyes and dark blonde hair, and one wearing purple robes, with dark forest green for the seams.

He Had Imposing brown eyes, with very dark brown hair. you'd think someone who looked like someone  
regal would look more serious, but he was smiling, like we were old friends he was meeting for lunch. "There you are!" he said kindly "My name is Carter, and welcome, to Camp Yaweh!'  
He gestured for us to follow him. we did so.

"Would you like your official tour now or later?" he said. he was acting more normal now. "now would be good!" said Annabeth, before I could even respond. "What was that all about" I asked her. "Percy, the architecture around here, it's, it's amazing!" I had to agree. and I don't even _like_ architecture. most of the buildings were tall, with domes, and the sides were a little like steps, each step being fifty feet above the next, mostly with satues of people praying, and, for some reason, shepards.

He led us to the right. There were lots of building over here, and most of them didn't fit with the common style. most of the buildings looked like bunkers with a large brick house for the rear. but in the center was a large building, shaped like a hexagon, expanding towards the top. "this is the center of our military intelligence and command. were you to go inside, you would find a large machine next to the door containing ten slits. each one is for a card bearer to insert their acsess cards. all ten must be in place for the door to open." he pulled out a transuculent lightning blue card with orange around the edge, and the number 129.03256 in the same color.

"I am one of those card holders, my general Deziah is to." he showed us more of the camp, including a city, outdoor pool, hangar, the city walls, mine, and collages. "this will be the last stop before the Capitol building. This is the HOS secret Head-quarters facility" he said, gesturing to a building, shaped like and omega, and matched the color theme of his card.

"What do they do there?" asked Annabeth. We both flinched. For once, Carter was NOT looking calm, he turned and gave us a cold look. I realized I would never want him as an enemy. "That" he said, still glaring "Is why it is called secret" he turned back around, and sighed. "I'm sorry." he said apologetically "we have had many breaches lately, and spies who would love nothing more than to harm us. I should know, they took my mother." he sounded sad "as in, like, abduction?" I asked, but from the way he sounded, she wasn't "well!" he said, happy again "we should ajourn the _Vistmalus katura _soon."

"Hey, I have a question" said Annabeth. "Love one" said Carter, smiling. "What... What language are you speaking? I mean, it isn't Latin, Greek, or any other language I've heard, for that matter" "Ah" Carter replied "That would be Cartatian, wrote it myself" he said proudly. Annabeth looked at him as if he were some kind of hero. "you, you.. yourself? I've never... I mean, I've heard! always wanted to... Athena would be proud!" Carter looked confused, then regained his composure, and kept leading. I could've sworn he said "I pray for them, lord, every day..." under his breath.

* * *

The council was amazing. technically, it was called a vista- whatever, but he said we could call it a council. He had led us to this giant palace, which looked like it was made of pure gold. he'd given us a tour there, to. Annabeth had been confused when she asked why we couldn't see the throne room, and carter said it wasn't his to show.  
Other than that, though, everything went well. The council composed of five people. Carter, Deziah, The other boy from the greeting, who carter said was an ambassador named William, a girl with blonde hair and freckles named Lucynthia, and a girl with red hair named Ceceilia. They sat on five different chairs, all aligned in a quarter circle. Deziah's chair was on the left, and looked like a military fighter plane chair, William was second to the left, in a spruce chair engraved with crosses and doves. Lucynthia was second to right, in a chair that looked like a silver throne, covered with silk, Ceceilia sat to the right in a chair that looked like an old wicker garden chair, and Carter sat in the middle, on another spruce chair, engraved with scenes of people dancing, and praising something in the clouds. it had dark red satin cushions on the seat, back, and armrests.

"We know you have come here, for the _Delicanti vespirdy _prophecy" said carter. He was sitting up straight, and looking very regal. "the deli-what?" I said  
"The before the end prophecy" said Lucynthia. She looked to carter. "Should we?" she asked. Carter nodded. They all bowed their heads. then, all of a sudden, a blue ring appeared between them all. It looked like blue wind spinning around in a circle. Then they all raised their heads. I didn't notice anything different, until I noticed  
Carter's iris's were icy blue.

**_The heathens, the conquers, the holy unite,  
To search the world for the holy light.  
_****_The mother be freed from underground,  
and the hero to lead the armies be found.  
To destroy the evil, the holy's bane,  
And to destroy the one with the evil name.  
To find and destroy the beast with light,  
And free two men from their endless plight._**

They all bowed their heads again, and said "We thank thee lord for thy vision, and know that thou shalt supply us our needs. Amen.

"It appears that our camps must authorize a venture" said William "Carter" said Deziah "your battle ship is fully repaired?" Carter grinned "Oh, THIS could be fun..."  
I didn't know if I liked the sound of that.

* * *

Carter led the four of us to the hangar. Me, Annabeth, and Lucynthia. He slid open a secret stone panel, and punched in a few numbers, and the large metal door opened. He led us to a door, tike a vault door. He stuck his card in a slot, and turned the wheel. the door slowly opened. He pulled his card back then led us  
down a large spiral staircase. "It's so dark down here" I said.

_CRANK, CRANK, CRANK!_

I drew my sword, giving of a bronze glow, and Annabeth drew her bone dagger. Silence. Suddenly, tons of lights went on. I looked over, and saw that the noise was made by...Carter pulling a lever. Annabeth gasped. "It's-" said Annabeth, startled. I looked over. Then, I saw the most awesome warship I'd ever seen. It made the Argo 2 look like a toy ship.

Have you ever played a Kirby game? In most of them, it shows meta knight's ship, the Halbert. This ship was like a mega deluxe version,  
with angel wings instead of bat wings, and green for the sides, white wooden boards, and an automated assortment of machine guns, and anti-aircraft weaponry. "This ship is called Cartatia's voyage " he said proudly "It is the ship we will be journing on, so I suggest we get on board" Us three went up the gangplank. We saw Lucynthia biting her lip, then, she ran up after us. Carter smiled. "you guys should get below decks, because I'm going activate hyper-dash" we all went below decks. "next stop, Camp Half-blood" Carter said.

* * *

We were below decks now, listening to a hymn soundtrack. _"have you been down to the pow'r of the blood? there's pow'r in the blood, pow'r in the blood!"_

I shifted in my seat. I don't know if I mentioned this, but the troop carrier section of the ship looked like a movie theater, down to the screen. (Lucynthia had told me it was for mission intel)

_"would you over evil a victory win? there's wonderful pow'r in the blood! There is Pow'r! pow'r! wonder working pow'r, in the blood, of the lamb! There is pow'r! pow'r! wonder working pow'r, in the precious blood of the lamb!" _I was starting to wonder what was up with sheep. "this is one of my favorites." Lucynthia said "I looked at her "What?" said Annabeth. "the song" she replied " "oh" was all Annabeth said. "Why is it about sheep?" she said then. "Oh, that's easy! you see-"  
Carter walked down the stairs. "All good!" he said, wiping his hands on the sides of his tunic. He came over, and sat down next to me. "so, Percy, what's up?" he said.  
All of a sudden, I realized something. I'm not sure if it was from him talking to me directly or what. "Carter? how-how did you know my name?" "That's for me to know" he winked "and you to find out" that felt really mysterious, but I believed him, like he really wanted me to find out. "Hey, you know..." I said "Yeah?"  
"Reyna said the romans keep you guys in check" "more like I_visadella,_ vice versa" there was silence. "also, what does _Vistasolvetude _mean?" "Servant of Christ" He replied, smiling.


	2. The song of camp Yaweh

Song of camp Yahweh

_Annabeth_

It was the next day after visiting the Christian camp, and I was pretty shaken up. I mean, who knew there was a Christian camp out there?! Certainly not anybody at camp half-blood. _"We keep them in check, us Romans" _Reyna had said. _"Hardly" _Carter had said when we told him _"more like vice versa" _That part had kind of scared me, I mean, were they really more powerful than the romans? All of a sudden, I heard a faint noise.

She heard percy above deck, talking to carter. she listened carfully. she made out "Really amazing! i'll tell Annabeth!" then Lucynthia laughing, and saying "do you think we have another one?" then music.

I went above deck where carter and Lucynthia were talking, and percy coming in my direction. "Annabeth, I've got to show you something amazing!" he led me over to Carter, who was playing an instrument, about a foot tall, and looked like a cross inside a diamond, with three sides filled with strings, and one side with tuners.

What are you playing? I asked him.

"What, the instrument or the song?"

"Both" I replied.

"Well" he said "I invented the instrument myself, it's called a _Vistabluairvanchetvetrusio_, In Cartatian, Or, Instrument of the holies, in English" He strummed a few notes. It sounded like a cross between a Harpsichord and a violin. "As for the song …" he said, returning to the instrument. "It's called  
"the song of camp Yahweh," would you like to hear it?"

"Sure" I said curiously "why not?" And he started playing.

"A long time ago there was darkness and God, he created the light, and beast, and man, and trees in the wind, and flowers pushed out of the ground.

And flowers pushed out of the ground, the ground, and flowers pushed out of the ground.

God made the light that it was all, around, and flowers, pushed out of the ground.

Then, there once was a serpent and thinking thoughts, to deceive, us. He went up to Eve and he told her "This fruit, it will open your mind." This fruit, it will open your mind, your mind, this fruit, it will open your mind. She ate it down to the very rind, this fruit it will open your mind.

So God had discovered what happened, and in justice he sent them away, to toil and dig for the fruit of the earth, and man lay down and he cried. And man he laid down and cried he cried, and man lay down and he cried. Return to the dust for mankind he died, and man he laid down and cried.

So then man had become the heathens, whose gods were the clay of the earth, and God in his mercy, he loved them, and so, he lay down and he cried. So he lay down and cried, he cried, he lay down and he cried, just like man did before he died, he lay down and he cried.

So, he sent his son Jesus to save us, to teach us and show us the way, but men, they scoffed him and killed him with fear and disdain, and, trembled with fear where they stood. They trembled with fear where they stood, they trembled with fear were they stood; the sky grew black, as black as it could, and trembled with fear where they stood.

When , came a time there was fighting, and men, they would reclaim the land, and when they came home all depleted, defeated in more ways than one, defeated in more ways than one than one defeated in more ways than one, remainder gone and battle not won, defeated in more ways than one.

And then, the very first schism, dividing the relics between, them, splitting their power for justice and right, dividing them five and four. Dividing them five and four, and four, dividing them five and four, for there were seven, or were there more? Dividing them five and four.

So my child, turn your ears unto wisdom, the Lord, He is coming again, do not be found among heathens, or, you will be cursed from the land. Or you will be cursed from the land, the land, or you will be cursed from the land, do not remain in the heathens hand, or you will be cursed from the land."

He played a few final chords.

We all Appluaded. "Wow" She said "that was… Amazing!"

Carter sighed.

"Annabeth, Percy" he said "what?" said Percy "The reason Reyna sent you, well, you may be wise, but as much you think is so, I am too, I mean, I AM the _Vistasolvetude_, right?" "Yeah…" he said, obviously confused. "Guys, you might not understand, romans are the enemies of Christians, and we love them more for that, it's just…" He drew a shaky breath "She sent you here to find weakness, folly. Annabeth, Percy- she wants to see us dead." The words buzzed in her ears. Dead? And why would the Christian love them more for that?

"Then why don't they try and attack you?" said Percy "Oh, they've tried all right" he said "the civil war; did you think that just happened because romans hated Greeks?" "I guess so" he said "No, it was because of the Christians. Men are men, and the Christians wanted all men equal." He said "It all would've been fine, but, those romans, they love their pride, don't they?" I nodded. I mean, I had to agree. "They said we were challenging their rights, and to prove their point, they seceded, and declared war. Everything else you've heard is probably true, but that's REALLY how it started" He seemed depressed.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Me and Percy asked him simultaneously asked him. I mean, I could tell. He'd been seeming very... hopeful, like his dreams were about to come true. "Yes" he said "Guys, the Lord IS coming again, and he WILL destroy all non-Christians, our goal, our mission, convert as many as we can before the time." "Besides" Lucynthia said "Doesn't everybody need someone to love them? Jesus, he died, on a cross, very painfully, because he loves you. And he didn't have to, either. He was God's own son" She put my hand in hers. "Annabeth, I see so much potential, so much wisdom..." I drew my hand back. "But why would you want US to be Christians?!" asked percy. They looked shocked "Because the Lord want's to be with you, have a _personal relationship _with you, in heaven"  
Lucynthia replied. "Besides, I can't be the ONLY lieutenant, can I?"

If I would have been drinking something, I would have spat it out.

"LIEUTENANT!? But, why-"

_"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP!" _

"Great" said Carter "I think we've got company"

* * *

_ Carter_

If I could change one thing, it would be the monster.

Now, I know what you're thinking: Of COURSE you don't want to battle a monster!

But that wasn't it. You see, when I was a kid, I had pet hermit crabs, but mold started growing in their tank and killed them.

And of course, this giant hermit crab monster comes out of the blue, probably to get revenge. Of course, I could probably use my special talent…

_"chirp, wirp cip chip wirp cit churk?"_ I asked it. Yeah. You might not have known this, but hermit crabs can chirp. On top of that, I figured out there IS a decisive code to it.

_"CHARK! WURK CHURP KIRP KRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" _ I looked over the side to see where it was.

"Ah!" I said angrily "Lights! _Vichisi coulous delix!"_ Suddenly, the ships lower headlights all focused on the monster. Disgusting wouldn't describe it. Seeing it was like eating something kind of gross, and having someone say _"yeah, that's raw rat liver! Isn't it delicious?"_ Um, no. not really. It was about two stories high, with mildew and mold growing on the shell. inside included. "Okay" said Annabeth, sounding concerned "One, what did you say, and two, what did IT say?!" "Easy" I said  
"I asked it if we could pass through it's territory, and IT said something along the lines of _"FIRST, I WILL CRUNCH YOUR BIG BIRD, THEN EAT YOU FOR THE POOR TINY HERMIT CRABS YOU CALLED "PETS", THEN, EAT ALL YOUR SALMON!" _"Wow" said Percy "Pretty intelligent for a hermit crab. When I talk to them, the usually say _"Me want big pretty shell! Eat krill! Take nap! LONG nap! zzzzZZZZzzzZZzzzzz" _or something like that" "Salmon?" asked Anabeth, giving me a confused look  
"I don't eat meat" I replied. ever since watching _Sick, fat, and nearly dead _, I didn't eat meat any more.  
"So, I've got, like, a ten year supply, frozen, in the hold"

"Wait" Said Annabeth "Can't we, like, fly around?" "Ah! Great question!" I replied. "Homing, will you show them?" _"Certainly, carter" _said a computerized voice.  
Suddenly, a large area on deck opened up, and a large screen raised up. I went over to it, stuck my card in the side, and tuned it on. "Crew, meet Homing, my large, touch screen, _Boareal, Optimitus, Mechatrix, Betreilizvet, _or B.O.M.B., which, in English means "Flying warship advisor/auto pilot." He... tends to get a little destructive, so, I usualy just call him homing. it was _supposed_ to be homer, but-" I shrugged, and turned to homing.

"homing B.O.M.B.," I said. Percy snickered. "Show us-" Suddenly, the screen showed a virtualization of a ship flying towards the hermit crab, shooting it with everything, and succeded in getting both of them blown up. "See?" I said, exasperated. Then, the screen showed a new virtualization, us flying around, it walking over, and snapping us in half.

"Well, THAT looks great." said Percy. "Wait, Homing, what would happen if we fought it ourselves?" I said. The screen showed a loading symbol, the kind where it goes in a circle. Then it said _"45% chance of success"_

* * *

_PERCY_

"Just be careful, okay?" said Lucynthia, as we climbed down a rope ladder.

Carter had talked to the hermit crab about a duel, and it said it would challenge two of us, so me and Carter went.

When we got to the ground, Carter said "so, since we're going to fight as a team, and the hermit won't be here for an hour or so... we should get familiar with each others fighting style. so, first, weapon of choice?" I pulled out riptide, the sword I had used my whole life. well, not my WHOLE life, but, the entire time I had been at camp-half blood. "Nice" said carter, drawing a sword from his back. "Here's mine" it was the first weapon I had seen of it's type. it was a longsword, with spikes like  
hooks running parallel all the way up, the blade divider curved around his hand, and at the hilt, a cross, like a shape for branding.

Also, the blade was made of diamond. "Is that, DIAMOND!?" I asked. he smiled. "Not just any diamond, Glory diamond, mined solely at camp Yaweh"  
I realized that the diamond was white, with a golden glow from the center. "It is a religeous blade, it can only kill those who's time is ready, and if it is..."  
he swung it a few times. it made a _vshooom, vshooom, vshooom, _sound when he did. "nothing can stop it. Shall we begin?" we started fighting, and for a while, I was gaining, but then it was a standstill. for about half an hour, we fought, but carter didn't seem to be tiring. Then he made the mistake of feinting a blow to  
the side. I moved in to lock our hilts...but carter seemed too know what I was doing a second before I did it. he drew it back, like he was going to hit someone's forehead who was behind him with the butt of his sword. I stumbled forward from the force I had put into the hilt lock maneuver, and carter brought down his blade.

It hovered an inch above the back of me head. I slowly backed out. "It would seem" said Carter, leaning on the hilt of his sword, wich was now planted in the ground  
beside him. "That you could learn a few thing from us Christians." he stood, and stuck out his hand to help me up, and I accepted.

"Now, where is that crab? He shou-"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"Found him" I said.


	3. A declaration of war

**A DECLARATION OF WAR**  
_WILLIAM_

"I understand, frank" I said into the phone. "But the Greeks are challenging us. someone told them we are here." I hung up.

I had been left to rule the camp by Carter (My brother!), and apparently, someone had told the Greeks we exist.  
When they found out, they weren't happy. Why? i'll never be quite sure. Either it was "lending botonaries", or "Sending missionaries".

I'm willing to take the latter.

We'd been sending them across the countries for years, and recently, towards new York, because of the "New age movement", and, "the Atheist movement",  
But more importantly,

Polythisim.

So, of course, we tried to help them. but they just captured our missionaries, not really how I remembered them...  
I wish Carter were here, he was the best stategist I'd ever seen. Ah, those were the days. Not good days, days of ignorance, and less importance.  
"Maltrex, can you get me the _Machetrex katura?_" He saluted, and walked out of the room.

10 minuets later

"We need to take care of these thing while they're happening!" Said Admiral Shzwarner, a lithe, but tall white haired boy of about sixteen.  
"You think I don't know that?!" said Howard, slamming his fist on the table.

Howard was the bomb and heavy weaponry deployer, a fourteen year old Hispanic boy, Who could keep calm in the most dangerous circmustances. "Look" I said "You know that our first motive is peace, Carter-" "Would do exactly as we would!" Said Admiral Chester Nimitz III, Another fourteen year old boy. We satred daggers at each other. "As I was saying," I said, glancing at Chester "Carter would say "Peace until driven to a corner", he always does, even with Typhon!"

Chester and Shzwarner flinched. I knew it wasn't a good subject, but I brought it up. "You all remember two summers ago! When the greeks "Banished" him?" I said, trying to stir emotion. "Remember? When he came back in Jira? Remember how we waited, hoping to keep it happy? Trying NOT to agrivate it? But we fought valiantly!" I said, raising my hands to the sky. "But we had, but one-simple-problem" I said sadly, lacing my fingers. "We, did not work, _together _Chester, When you wouldn't cut him off in Hawaii when you could? Or When you, Michel, wouldn't send troops to defend the train carring Nuclear missles?" Everybody looked down at their feet. "But," I said "In the end, we drove him back into the ocean, with the help of the romans- It would've been an advancement for the lord's kingdom, but all that happened, was that we got invited to a feast praising Jupiter!" Another wave of shame rolled across the room.

"And Carter was embaresed for _months_ when he had to refuse, and the romans asked us why, what could he say?" Everybody knew what happened. Carter had politely refused, and the romans got angry that we refused their hospitality, and their leader, Reyna, asked why. _"Because... we- don't believe in Jupiter, or any of the gods, so, sorry" "You don't believe in ANY gods?" _Reyna had asked _"No, just... the pagan ones..."_ It had been embarresing for EVERYONE when Reyna explained it to the entire camp, and again during their, "Feast of tuna", or whatever.

Then something weird happened. Everybody tuned to look at howard, like _Come on, dude!_ He blushed, and handed me a yellowed scroll.

"What is it?" I asked him "A-a decleration of w-war" he stammered. I suddenly had a feeling of dread. "Now do you see why we've been talking offense?" Said Shzwarner. "For all we know, troops are alredy closing in!" I Set down the scroll. then I stopped. Suddenly, I remembered something. _"These are the second most powerful weapon in the world, so use them carfully"_ Carter had solemnly told him. "Wait..." I began "Have we ruled out the use of subspace bombs?" A couple of people gasped around the table, then Deziah spoke up. "No, sir we have not, in fact..." he said, grinning "We have three preped." Everyone looked at me expectanly, and I didn't know what to say.

"I need to think things over, Deziah, I'm going to my room" I went in, and lay down on my bed to fall asleep.

* * *

We were standing at the archery fields.

I recongnized the memory. It was five years ago, Carter was twelve, and I was 8.

He was trying to show me how to shoot a bow. "See, you hold it here- no! don't loose the arrow! you hold it in your two fingers like this, good! now shoot!"  
He was smiling kindly. I closed one eye, and shot my arrow, and it fell about five feet short of the target.  
"That's okay!" he said "Mother would be proud! now, come on, lets get back to the cabin to look at maps. We'll need to be ready for capture the flag tonghit!"

I woke up.

Yeah, in case you didn't know, me and Carter are sons of Athena. Well, we thought we were, but that was long ago...

I walked over to my closet. When I opened it, I grabbed a bow, and three arrows. "Deziah, I'm going down to the practice range"

When I got there, I choose the 150 FT. target, and drew an arrow. _"keep both eyes open, you will twice as good"_ Carter had once told me.  
_SWAP! _ He put another arrow into his Compact bow. It wasn't a normal bow, it was enhanced with glory diamond tension strings.

_SWAP! SKRAAAT!_he shot another. He took a final arrow. _SWAP! SKRAAAT! _He went over to inspect the target. Three perfect bullseys, three arrow splits.

I sighed. I took out the scroll that Howard had handed me, and read it.

_CAMP JUPITER  
__Oakland, California_

_Regards, Ediner Vistasolvetude._

_We have noted your increase in war activity,  
With the shown possibility of attack.  
We also know your numbers and exact location.  
Since the Onagers we purchased were not used to harm  
the Greeks, their full force will be trained against your camp.  
In ancient times, Rome took over it's enemies, Carthage,  
Gaul, Byzantium, and of course, Barbarians.  
Like you.  
Therfore, following with tradition,  
we have declared war._

_Regards,  
Reyna._

I couldn't believe What I had just heard. War? I turned to the messenger. "Tell Deziah, ready the troops, and that we have declared war."

* * *

_DEZIAH_

I turned to my troops. "Men, are you ready?" I stood there, regarding them. We, in a short time had amased about an eighth of our army, with men ranging from fifteen to twenty. "Sir, yes sir!" they said, in unison. I nodded, then turned to my right. "Colenel Douglas, Status update?" He saluted. Douglas was a bright African  
Boy, decendant of George Washington Carver. and my best friend. "Genral Macarty has rallied Squadrons eight and nine of unit ten, and all of units eleven and twelve, also equipped with a subspace bomb, moving east north east, making Manhattan a destination" I nodded.

This meant that he had about 3,200 troops, while I had about 4,000. "and admirals Shzwarner and NimitzIII?" I asked

"Shzwarner on course to intercept roman airborn troops with two Cruisers and three Cartatian A.A.G.T.B.s" I smiled. Anti-Aircraft+ Gun/Torpedo boats had been invented by Carter, at camp half blood, but they didn't appreciate the design. They were specialized to attack flying targets and small watercraft. They were very useful during the "Titan War."

"And Nimitz?" "Leading a fleet of four submarines and an aircraft carrier, equipped with twenty dive bombers and fifteen Spritzers, heading towards long island. They will arrive within the hour." I nodded.

Spritzers were another one of Carter's designs, a fighter plane with triple the fuel space, and a hold to release paratroopers, if nesecary. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain. I flinched, and massaged the area just below my wrist. Douglas looked concerned. "Is it your injury, sir?" I stopped. "Sorry" I said, still looking at it" "It's nothing" then I looked at him "Actually, could you tell, what's his name... the messenger? Maltrex! Tell Maltrex to get me some Nuclear oxide, will you?" He saluted again. "Yes sir!" he turned to walk away.

Suddenly, I Remembered their words. _"you can NEVER be acepted as one of us anymore" _ "Oh, and bring me my T.B.K." He stopped abruptly, then towards me, looking pale. "S-Sir! But, But!" I frowned "Maybe your right... bring me two Cartatian Subspace bombs instead" He still looked pale "Sir..." I was a bit annoyed now. "You know the prophecy of war! Now, get Maltrex." He saluted, the walked off.

"Troops, move out!" I called, and we started moving.

* * *

_JASON_

_knock knock!_ I turned. "come in!" I said. it was Leo. "What's up?" I asked him. He didn't look like himself, more serious, kind of like he'd seen a ghost.

"Chiron has called us to war counsil. My heart sank. "The Romans?" He shook his head. "No, but by the sound of it, worse.

* * *

We were all assembled in the rec room, which doubled as our military head-quarters. "As most of you know" said Chiron, looking around the room. "We have been informed of the existence of a christian camp." There was murmuring around the room. Then sombody raised their hand. "Yes, Clarisse?" Asked Chiron. Everybody tuned to look at Clarisse. "If these christians are so powerful, why don't we just attack them?" I looked dumbfounded. "Um, duh, that's exactly WHY we _shouldn't _ attack them!"

_Thc! Tch! Tch! Thc! Thc! _Came a sound from outside.

Chiron stood to his full height, which looked kind of wiered, since his head brushed the celing. "They have made the first move" he said dryly. "We are under attack"

We all went outside to observe how they were attacking, and almost regreted we did. "Hit the deck!" I yelled, and we all fell to the ground, as a fighter plane passed overhead. I raised my sword, and shot the plane with lightning, sending it spiraling to the ground.

"The cabins!" said Piper, shocked. I looked over, and I was overcome with a sense of dread.

Most of the cabins were caved in, but i noticed the Ares, Demeter and Athena cabins were comletly unharmed. Then, a wave of dive bombers, well, BOMBED the cabins again, and wreaked more havoc on their state of stability. Ouch, there goes Demeter. "To the ships!" Said Clarrisse, rounding up campers, and preparing to fight of the attackers. I went with them. We were half-way to the docks, when we saw something streaming through the water.

_BRAAAAAAAACK! _A ship exploded, sending broken wood flying everywhere. Then it all made sense. A submarine, unlike any kind i'd seen before, rose out of the water, then three more close to it, making a quarter circle around an aircraft carrier, which is where the planes were coming from. Several people borded different ships, and the battle began.

* * *

_PERCY_

So, yeah, in case your wondering, battling a giant crab is NOT the way to spend an afternoon, because seriously, it just gets more confusing.

"Percy, be ready" said Carter, gripping his sword. Yeah, as if i needed to be told that.

_CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!_

It snapped at me with surrpising speed for somthing it's size, and I barely dodged by rolling backwards, standing up, and slicing of part of it's claw off.

Then, it used two legs to pinch Carter in a vise, but we jumped, and spun his sword around diagnoly, cutting off both tips.

But here's the wierd part. When he cut them off, instead of turning to monster dust (like the claw part did) in turned into a golden light, and was absorbed into his sword.

We kept dodging, rolling, slashing, and stabing for about ten minuets, but as fast as we cut, the injured limb fell completly off, and grew back.

Then I looked at Carter, and noticed that four legs were coming for him at three different directions, and one from above. There was no time, so I did probably the most stupid thing of my like.

I took my sword, and threw it at the crabs eyestalk.

_KRAAAAAAACKUUUUUUUURP! _it wailed, in pain. " Thanks!" said Carter, running away. "Now cover me!" I didn't really see how i could do that, seeing as my sword was in the thing eye (Ironic, right?)

I tried to dodge around legs, as i made my way towards Carter.

Then I saw something amazing. His eyes looked like golden spheres, and his sword was radiating golden light.

_"Catrurani, Kaldekashi!" _He said, raising his sword to the sky. _"Ven Vista!"_ He stabed it into the ground, and a golden light dome expanded from his body, incinerating all of the astrew limbs. then, it touched the hermit crab, reducing it to a pile of ashes.

Then Carter blacked out.

* * *

_Reyna_

"And the onagers are preped and ready to fire at a moments notice?" Frank nodded

Good so far. All able hands had been recuited, war machines all loaded and ready to fire, eagles all equiped with armor, and demigods to ride them, but something was missing...

Earlier today, a scout had spotted an army of 3,264 men, C.Y.'s, Six artillery, five Anti-Aircraft veichles (The Camp Yawian's called them "Raptors") And a mysterious looking spherical-something or other under a tarp. it was about six feet tall (And wide, and long...)

"Send out the troops, form a phalnx on the left and right wing, then lead a charge in the center, am I clear?" he nodded. "Then let's go.

The battle was going fairly well, as us romans had the advantage at close range, and were pushing back the line. Sometimes an artillery would discharge a shell, and knock a few people down, and although they did kill a few, the casualties were small. In fact, the only ones seeming to take a beating were the eagles, who had the raptors full attention.

"Troops, Charge, shield wall!" said frank. The troops raised their shields, and advanced. It was too much for the attackers. they fell back, dispersed. Then I heard a whiring sound, and looked up. Above the enemy, about twenty helicopters were advancing in diamond formation, the one in the center carrying what must've been the round thing. Down the middle, it had a line through the middle, although not completely straight, as if it opened up. On the left side, it had three cylinders glowing light blue, and a handhold with a bar, as if to turn, like a key. the right side mimicked the left side, exept the cylinders glowed red.

"Eagles, target those copters!" I said, yelling, hoping the eagles could hear me. they did, but the helicopters returned fire. They did cross the battle line, though there were only three copters left, and, unfortunately, the sphere. Then they landed behind us, thirty troops in all spilling out of two of them, and only two out of the one carrying the sphere. It was close enough now that I could see words on the side _Cartatian Subspace Bomb, handle with extreme caution _My stomach sank. "Retreat!" I heard the Christian general shout, and his army retreated, and unimpressive 500 troops left in fighting condition. "Pursue!" I shouted, desperation in my voice, and the roman troops ran after them.

You see, I had an encounter with a C.S.B. before.

Then, the two men who got out of their helicopter each griped a handle. "THREE! TWO! ONE!" one of them shouted, then they cranked the handles in opposite directions, and ran, so did all the other troops near them. The bomb hissed open, and white fog poured out. inside, a glass cylinder held the blue fluid from the left side, and the red fluid from the right side mixed, which slowly mixed together, and solidified into a dark purple sphere, with electricity streaking down the sides at random, and shimmering and glitching and random. Then a timer popped out of the top, which said **12:00- 11:59- 11:58- **the timer counted down.

Then I ran to.


End file.
